


A Hero's Greatest Weakness

by tomatojuicee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Basically, Crack, M/M, hyunggu is just there is make fun of wooseok for two lines, lmaoooooooooooooooooooo, wooseok is a superhero and yuto is his arch-nemesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: Wooseok is a crime-fighting superhero, determined to apprehend his slippery arch-nemesis Adachi Yuto once and for all. That is, until he discovers Yuto might be a really cute guy.





	A Hero's Greatest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> well this was supposed to be based on this prompt: “I’m a superhero and you’re the villain, but I saw you visiting kids at the children’s hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it’s really hard to punch you in the face” au
> 
> but I accidentally misread the prompt (how is my reading comprehension this bad) and the fic deviated a bit. still the same concept! yuto with kids the biggest collective uwu ever

Wooseok was like most college students. He studied hard, attended his classes, went to parties, slept in on weekends, and cursed the existence of professors who didn’t grade on a curve. And like many college students, he worked part time. That’s where the similarities ended. This was no ordinary job. He didn’t have a boss, it wasn’t any position that he had to apply, and he certainly didn’t get paid.

In simple terms, Wooseok was a superhero. To the world (or at least his immediate neighborhood) he was known as The Flame, a flying, fire spitting vigilante of justice. (Spitting fire, heh, he should be a rapper in his next life.) Between school and friends, he fought villains who were trying to take over the world. Most of them were just delusional cases with no real superpowers to speak of, really quite sad if Wooseok had to be honest, and he tried to say a word or two to set them on the right path of life after he apprehended them. He had faced a few opponents who had truly given him a scare, and those had created absences at school that were a bit harder to explain. One only had so many distant cousins’ funerals that they could attend in a single semester.

But there was one enemy who Wooseok had never been able to get the best of. You could call him Wooseok’s arch-nemesis: renowned cat burglar Adachi Yuto. Known by many, but never caught and brought behind bars. He was so confident in his ability to escape the law that he didn’t bother with a secret identity, he literally went by his legal name. Sometimes Wooseok wondered what his parents must think. Wooseok, on the other hand, had some sense of decorum. He donned a mask over his eyes (which worked surprisingly well in terms of concealing his identity to people who knew him) and a full dark red suit for his crime fighting excursions. He saved up for months to get Hyuna, the most famous superhero costume designer on the planet, to make it for him, and he thought he looked damn good all suited up.

Back to Adachi Yuto. _His_ costume was a black turtleneck and black skinny jeans. He didn’t even bother with a ski mask to hide his face. It was probably because he was egotistical and wanted to show off his devilish good looks even as he was stealing royal jewels and top secret government documents. Not that Wooseok thought he was handsome or anything, he was just going off what other people said. His abilities included inhuman flexibility, tumbling, lock-picking, and always having a clever quip ready. Wooseok hated that last one. Unfailingly Adachi had something smart to say at the last moment before he escaped with his stolen goods- again.

Wooseok kicked a can in the grass sullenly, frustrated not for the first time as he wondered how a man with absolutely no superpowers other than annoyingly sharp wit could evade him time after time.

“Wooseok, pick that up!” Wooseok looked down and to the right at his companion who was strolling with him at the park near campus. Hyunggu was his best friend at school (but was still unaware of Wooseok’s superhero alter-ego).

“Why should I,” Wooseok grumbled, still thinking about his last failed encounter with the thief. Adachi had retreated out a two by two foot air vent while Wooseok had burned twenty thousand dollars worth of paper bills because he thought the thief was hiding in the vaults of the bank. _“I hope I haven’t created too much of a hot issue this time!”_ he had said with that infuriating smirk of his.

“Because it’s littering. You gotta do your part to save the planet!” Hyunggu chirped. Nonetheless, he picked the can up himself and tossed it in a nearby trash can. _You have no idea how much I already do_ , Wooseok thought cynically.

“Anyways, I’ve got this killer solo that I’m working on for the next showcase. Hyojong has been helping me choreograph it. Oh man! We stayed up past midnight working on it for three days straight, I can’t wait to show it to you but there are still some bits I’m not too solid on yet-” Hyunggu continued on and Wooseok smiled, following the epic saga as his friend told it.

Suddenly, in his periphery, something caught his eye. On the grass was a swarm of kids, giggling and throwing themselves against a pair of tall, black clothed legs. Wooseok followed the legs up and realized with a jolt that they belonged to none other than his arch-nemesis! Adachi Yuto was standing in the middle of a park, letting himself be bowled over by a bunch of six-year-olds, and looking overjoyed to be doing it.

“I’ve got you, Mister Adachi!” One kid was wrapped around his leg like a koala.

Adachi brought his hands to his cheeks and gasped dramatically. “You’ve got me! I can’t escape!” He pretended to lose his balance, shaking the kid on his leg a bit and drawing more rambunctious shouts from the others.

“Let me! I want to defeat the famous cat burglar!”

“My turn, my turn!”

The kids took turns peppering Adachi with their little fists. Each time, Adachi would recoil exaggeratedly and pretend to be down for good before springing up for the next kid. He laughed out loud and Wooseok was shocked. His laugh was totally dorky and _cute_. His eyes scrunched up and twinkled, his cheeks got pink and full, and his shoulders shook gleefully. It was completely opposite of the dark, slick villain that Wooseok had known him to be. Wooseok watched him pick a kid up under his arms and swing him in a circle before falling on his back, pretending the kid had tackled him. It couldn’t have been Adachi Yuto, and yet it was.

“Uh oh, does Wooseok have a crush? I haven’t seen him around before but he’s pretty cute, I’ll give you that. And good with kids!” Wooseok jumped as if electrocuted and took a couple seconds to get his bearings. Holy crap, for how long had he been staring at his arch-nemesis pretending to get beat up by elementary schoolers? “You’re already whipped,” Hyunggu exclaimed with delight, watching his friend recover.

Wooseok could feel his face heating up- no, he didn’t have any idea why! “Shut it, Hyunggu.” He turned tail and stomped off in the opposite direction, Adachi’s laughter still ringing like bells in his head.

The next call Wooseok got was a couple nights later at the National History Museum. A security guard had been found passed out- likely chloroformed- at the back entrance next to the main gallery. Displayed in the main gallery was the pride of the museum, a pair of ancient royal wedding rings with historical significance that amounted to millions of dollars, not to mention the 24 carat rubies set in the bands. It was a dark, moonless night as Wooseok flew to the scene, already anticipating who he would find there.

Adachi was sitting on the pedestal in the center of the gallery in his usual all black get-up, relaxed as a cat in a sun spot, admiring the red glint on his left ring finger. Wooseok wondered where he had stowed away the second ring. The plexiglass case had been delicately sawn through and placed on the marble floor a couple feet away.

“Adachi.” Wooseok’s footsteps echoed off the walls when he entered the gallery.

The thief looked up. “Ah, there you are. I took the liberty of shorting the power and disabling both back-up generators so that you wouldn’t set off the laser field this time.”

Wooseok could feel his brow darkening. “You won’t get away this time.” He coiled and then launched towards his nemesis in the air.

In a flash, Adachi was in motion, leaping from the pedestal and handspringing behind another exhibit. “That’s not how you greet an old friend.”

Wooseok changed course midair to follow him. He could have sworn Adachi was right in front of him when he went for a tackle, but his arms closed around thin air and he went sliding across the floor, knocking into a case of ancient urns. “Damn it,” he cursed under his breath and raised his head to spit a fireball in Adachi’s direction.

Adachi vaulted to the side to avoid it. “Careful, you’ll ruin the floor.”

“As if you care,” Wooseok growled, shooting more flames in Adachi’s direction. They smattered across the wall leaving smoking, blackened craters. He realized Adachi was flipping his way towards the fire exit. “Oh no you don’t,” Wooseok smiled to himself and shot a fireball at the massive lighting fixture hanging above it. It came down with an explosive crash, and the cat thief had to roll away to avoid being crushed.

He was back on his feet in seconds. “The museum director won’t be happy about the property damage,” he tutted, but his eyes were flitting back and forth, a sign that he was unsure of his next move.

Feeling confident, Wooseok advanced on his cornered adversary. “Not so hot now, huh?” He threw a punch, but Adachi stepped deftly out of reach. His following swings returned the same results. Suddenly, he felt a blow to his shins, an elbow knocking him off balance, and the cold floor against his cheek. Before he knew what was happening, Adachi had bolted to the opposite side of the room, scaled a pillar jutting from the wall, grabbed onto a rafter, and flung himself towards a rope hanging from the ceiling, wiggling up it and through a vent faster than the blink of an eye.

Wooseok growled and pounded his fist against the ground before spitting a fireball at the nearest window. He was flying through it before the shards even hit the ground, correcting his course ninety degrees towards the sky. He was certain Adachi was heading towards the roof, it was the only place most vents let out.

Sure enough, a dark, lithe figure was extricating itself from the innards of the museum when Wooseok crested the roof. “Nowhere to run to now,” Wooseok declared.

The thief didn’t seem that concerned, turning to face him. Wooseok clenched his fists and readied in the air for an attack. Suddenly, Adachi smiled through the darkness, and Wooseok was hit by the boyish grin from the scene at the park. His mind went completely blank and he froze.

“Is everything alright?” Adachi creased his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Did you forget your heroic monologue?”

Wooseok blinked. “Why?” Wait, why’d he say that?

Adachi seemed just as confused. “What do you mean why?”

“Why did you let those kids pretend like they had caught you at the park?” Okay, Wooseok had _definitely_ not meant to say that.

For the first time in Wooseok’s career-long experience fighting Adachi, the cat thief looked caught unaware. “You... you saw that?” He recovered quickly however. “They’re pretty cute, huh?”

“Do they know that you’re an internationally wanted criminal?”

“Oh, sure, but they’re charmed by it. They love superheros, spy stories, all that stuff.”

“And you’re not scared of them calling the police on you?” Wooseok scratched his head with an index finger awkwardly.

“They would never turn me in, those kids love me! And plus, I donate to their foundation.”

“Wait, what?”

“The foster care organization they’re under.” Yuto said.

“Wait, _what?_ ”

“Ever heard of the phrase ‘steal from the rich, give to the poor’?” Yuto huffed and rocked back on his heels, hands on his hips. “All the money I steal gets donated to charity,” he said matter of factly. “Well, save for a small fraction which I reserve for living costs.”

Wooseok opened his mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say. He hadn’t known that. “...So then, why?” Wooseok felt like hitting himself. Was ‘why’ all he could come up with tonight?

“Seriously, you need to start being more specific with your questions or stop being so slow. Or both.” Adachi was now jumping idly from gargoyle to gargoyle on the roof. Wooseok got the impression he was the type who had to be constantly moving and doing something with his body, which explained a lot about his gymnastic ability, actually.

“Why do you steal?” Wooseok clarified in exasperation.

“Oh.” Adachi’s eyes twinkled. Wooseok’s heart gave a traitorous thump. “Well that one is easy. Because it’s fun.”

“Fun!?” Wooseok threw his arms up and walked a circle in the air. “You ever consider using your powers for, I don’t know, good?”

“But I am, aren’t I? I’m donating to charities. And making kids’ days at the park.” By now, Adachi was leaning out from the gargoyle right in front of Wooseok, and the hero could not find it in himself to knock him unconscious like he absolutely should have. Adachi Yuto was actually a really, really _good_ guy. He was looking up at Wooseok with the hint of a smile, hair carried placidly across his forehead by the breeze and eyebrows raised like he was daring Wooseok to disagree. Wooseok was too busy admiring his dark complexion in the dim light to do much else at the moment.

After a couple beats, Wooseok became aware of a coolness ruffling across his head. He made a puzzled expression and then realized that his mask and cowl were gone! Adachi was smirking just out of reach, dangling them from his fingers. “I always thought you’d be handsome under the mask.”

“What’s that supposed to mea-” Wooseok’s indignant reply was cut off by sirens.

Adachi glanced over the ledge. Surrounding the museum where whirring police car lights. “Well, I guess I should go.” He crossed the rooftop in seconds, barely touching the concrete. Stopping on the far overhang, he said, “Maybe I’ll see you again soon, Wooseok-ah.” He wiggled his dazzling left ring finger and winked. That finally succeeded in snapping Wooseok out of his stupor- he realized that he was letting Adachi get away again!

“Wait-” Wooseok flew forward, but Adachi had already leaped backwards into the night sky, peels of laughter springing freely from his throat, arching gracefully and producing ropes with which he disappeared into the blackness. “God damnit!” Wooseok yelled at the stars. “And how the hell does he know my name!?” They just shimmered, as if they were laughing at him too.

He was gratified to see that, at least, Adachi had left his mask and cowl behind. Those hadn’t come cheap after all. Retrieving them from the ground, he noticed that a black paper envelope had been left next to them. “It would really kill him to use another color, huh.” Wooseok muttered.

He ripped it open and pulled out a folded note, which was thankfully written with black ink on white paper.

_Dear Wooseok-ah (aka The Flame),_

_I did some research on my beloved arch-nemesis to learn his name, I hope you don’t mind heheh ^^ I’ve always been curious, I just couldn’t resist. Your school picture is so cute! I know we don’t know each other that well, but I always have fun when we meet. I was wondering if you’d like to spend some time without the mask together, maybe dinner? I already booked a reservation for two at Pentagon, so don’t stand me up! This Friday, six o’ clock sharp. Can’t wait~_

_Yours truly,_

_Yuto-kun_ _♡_

_P.S. I gave you something in the envelope, it represents your promise to treat me to dinner. If you show up on Friday, I’ll return the other one. No funny business. Pinky promise!_

Wooseok turned the envelope upside down and a heavy weight landed in his palm. The other royal wedding ring! Wooseok couldn’t believe how cheesy his nemesis (should he still even be calling him that?) could be. The pet names and emojis in his handwritten letter, and of course the stolen loot from the museum had to become literal promise rings. Adachi, or Yuto-kun as the other seemed to prefer, was full of unexpectedly cute flair, and Wooseok felt a crazy giddiness at being the recipient of it. Wooseok gave himself a slap to head to clear his addled thoughts, and then flew off into the inky clouds.

.

.

.

“Hyunggu, remember that guy from the park?”

“How could I forget? You were all over him!”

Wooseok’s chin was pillowed against his hand and he couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice. “Well, I think I’ve got a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was a fun one.. wooseok i'm so sorry for making you incompetent but yuto just does these things to you! i don't make the rules!
> 
> i was also supposed to include a line about cat thief yuto stealing wooseok's HEART but it just didn't fit so.. i'll have to live in regret forever
> 
> let's talk!!!!!!! in the comments or on cc https://curiouscat.me/tomatojuicee i really want to scream about pentagon SO please dont be shy aksksjajs  
> also this outfit with the goggles on was what wooseok wore while fighting crime before he got hyuna to make him a suit https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Da5ctMxUQAYTs6T.jpg LMAO


End file.
